


Every Time

by ScientistSalarian



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientistSalarian/pseuds/ScientistSalarian
Summary: This is just pure smut. Established relationship smut.





	Every Time

It had always intrigued him; juxtaposition between his skin, textured and rough and hers, smooth and supple. It was something that he noticed every single time they were together. When his talons would gently drag their way down her back, being careful not to leave a mark against her delicate flesh, it reminded him of just how incredibly alien they were to each other. The scent of her hair was always a welcome addition to the feeling of the soft wisps brushing across the side of his face, occasionally entangling with the curvature of his mandible. He was wrapped up with her in their bed as he had been probably hundreds of times before yet he still felt that thrill as he did the first time they had been together.

His hands squeezed gently as they ran up her toned arms, stopping as his thumb reached the curvature of her neck. He ran his talons through her hair, grazing against her scalp and gently massaged. She sighed and tilted her head back encouraging him to continue. A soft purr dripped from her lips as he works his hands back down her back guiding her body towards his. She seemed to almost melt into him as her arms wrapped around his cowl. The flanging tone that always escaped him when her body pressed into his used to fluster him at first. It wasn’t until he realized the visible effect that simple reaction had on her that he began to use it to coax her into even more frenzied arousal. 

She lifted herself into him and wrapped her legs around his body. Her legs fit perfectly into the dip of the spurs on his thighs and she sat facing him in his lap, taking him to the hilt. He kissed her deeply before doing anything more. Closing his eyes he allowed his tongue to slip between her lips and she tightened her grip on him. It took everything he had to not turn her over, throw her down on the bed and have his way with here right then and there. He wanted to savor the slight pressure of her velvet lips against his mouth. He had almost forgotten that there had ever been a time when such a sensation had felt entirely alien to him. Now it had just became second nature to him to kiss her the way that humans did. After breaking off their kiss, she pulled him down so she could brush her forehead against his. 

Finally he decided he couldn’t take anymore. The feeling of her body enveloping his was too much to resist. He laid back on the bed and she playfully shoved him down. Her hands braced themselves against the plates on his chest and he reached towards her breasts, teasing them as he began thrusting in and out of her. He loved watching her expression as he toyed with her body. It was almost as satisfying as the physical reactions in his own body to see just how adept he had become at pleasing her. The slightest bit of pressure he applied to her erect nipples made her bite her lip and cry out his name. She gripped his plates harder, digging her nails into the ridges between them. The slight introduction of pain only served to be the perfect balance for the pleasure that was growing within him as he began fucking her harder.

“Garrus!” She finally cried out. She could barely contain herself as she felt herself drawing closer to orgasm. Her body tensed as he followed the rhythm she set. He was fully aware of just how pleasurable his textured cock was to her as it dragged against her sensitive g-spot. She slammed into him with unbridled ecstasy as her ragged voice called out his name once again. He felt her tighten around his shaft as he continued thrusting into her until her orgasm subsided. 

He brushed away a strand of red hair that had fallen across her face and brought her in for another kiss before pushing her off of him and raising her to all fours. She turned around and gave him a wicked grin before returning to the position she knew he wanted her in. She groaned as he entered her again. He gripped her firm ass and took her, listening for her moans of approval. His length slid and out of her and she gasped as he brought her closer to another orgasm. He felt himself growing ever closer to release and he gripped her ass tighter. She loved how his talons grasped her as he steadied himself. Her name was growled under his breath in a deep timbre that made her whole body shiver. She felt him release inside of her but he wasn’t done with her yet. Despite his body beginning to feel as though it had melted into the consistency of jelly he wanted to give her just one last moment of release before collapsing into the bed together. 

He reached around her body and began stroking her clit while continuing to give her whatever he had left. She quickly found herself close once again as his fingers deftly rubbed the responsive bundle of nerves. He knew her body almost as well as he knew his own and it excited him to be able to get her off so instinctually. He kept going until she exhaled a ragged breath and a plaintive moan. When he had finally finished with her he gently laid her back down onto the bed. His mouth brushed against hers and trailed its way down her neck and shoulders. She allowed long precise fingers weave their way through the peaks and valleys of his carapace before snuggling in against him. He noticed the familiar scent of her hair as she let her body nestle into his. Somehow every time for him just rekindled that desire for her that he’d had all those years ago.


End file.
